


An Impression

by LydiasFics



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, dean ambrose - Freeform, jon moxley - Freeform, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiasFics/pseuds/LydiasFics
Summary: Reader has known Jon for a while but feels invisible to him. At an upcoming party she decides to get his attention with the help of her best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might get a sequel but who knows. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I had known Jon for a few years now and we were never too close. I had met him through a friend who worked at the local promotion in my city. We went to the same parties, I went to his shows, but I felt almost invisible to him. That’s why I decided to do something about it. Today was our friends birthday party and I was going to make an impression. I was going to wear the sexiest outfit I could find, something one of the girls who valeted him to the ring would wear. I rummaged through my closet deciding on what would get the most attention from him. I grabbed a black long sleeved crop top, a tight maroon high waisted mini skirt, and white chunky heeled boots. Now if this didn’t get me a few glances, I swore to myself that I’d give up on him forever. I texted my friend Y/B/F that I was on my way and I headed out the door.

I arrived at the party and could hear the music blasting as I parked my car outside. I walked inside with the gift I had purchased the week before and scanned for the birthday boy. “Y/N you made it!” said Josh while running over.

“Of course I did! I wouldn’t miss this for the world. Happy Birthday Josh.”

I handed him a gift bag and watched as he opened it. He loved it as I had assumed he would, which felt great. After that someone had called his name and after thanking me for the 12th time, he ran off.

I walked around the house and scoped out who was there. There was tons of people who I didn’t know so I was relieved to see my friend Y/B/F sitting in the kitchen by herself. Y/B/F was my closest friend, but as close as we were I had never told her about my crush on Jon. I didn’t like keeping things from her but for some reason I could never muster up the courage to tell her how I really felt about him. Y/B/F was gorgeous and always had men swooning at the sight of her so she would never understand feeling invisible to someone. I had always wondered why I never seen Jon try and get with her, she was just such a sight for sore eyes.

I approached her and took a seat “Hey what is a pretty lady like you doing all by yourself?”

“Ugh just had to get away from some asshole by the pool. Some guys just never give up.”

“It must be so hard being so beautiful huh Y/B/F?” I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and looked at me. “Well someone sure dressed up today. I haven’t seen you show so much skin since like ever? So tell me, who are you trying to impress?”

“Impress? Nobody come on Y/B/F you know me, I just thought I’d try something different for a change.”

“Oh so you weren’t in here looking for Mr. Moxley?”

“WHAT? No come on… I would never.”

Y/B/F laughed and stood up. “Come on Y/N I can see it when you look at him. You totally have the hots for the guy.” She then took my hand and pulled to get me up.

“What are you doing?”

“Were gonna go find him.”

“What? Y/B/F NO! I can’t be near him I’m not even drunk yet.”

“Well Y/N I’m just gonna have to force you into conversation with him. Also, great outfit choice.”

After about 10 minutes of wandering around the party we managed to find Jon dancing his cares away in the living room. After desperately asking Y/B/F to call off her big plan and having her reject me, I had to accept that I was really doing this. See the thing about Y/B/F is she never took no for an answer, but she expected everyone else to. Fortunately for her I wanted Jon so bad that her crazy plan started to seem sorta not so crazy. So we sneakily danced our way to Jon and his boys and “accidentally” bumped into them. With music playing loudly all around us Y/B/F “accidentally” spilled her drink on one of Jon’s friends. “Oh my god I am SO sorry!”

Jon’s friend immediately scoped her up and down while going on about how it was his fault. But then Y/B/F got serious. “Oh wow Mox I didn’t even know you were here! Y/N why don’t you wait here with him while I go get another drink?” Then as quick as a rabbit she hopped off into a crowd of people.

As I nervously scanned Jon up and down soaking in the severity of this situation he broke the silence. “Wow Y/N you look…different.”

“Oh I just wanted to try something different for a change, ya know what I mean?” I replied nervously.

God he was handsome. So tall that even in heels I felt so small near him. He always looked so scruffy and unkept but it worked so well on him, he was so alluring.

“Yeah of course, I’m the same way about my entrance music. I’m always changing it up.”

He had such good taste in music, he never came out to a song I didn’t like.

“I really liked the last song you used, rocket skates, such a great song.”

“Yeah it is, forgot you were a deftones fan, ever seen ‘em live?”

“How did you know I was a deftones fan? And no not yet unfortunately, I’d love to though.”

“I remember you wearing one of their shirts once, that was you right?”

“Oh shit yeah that was me!”

He remembered my shirt? Oh my god he remembered my shirt. I couldn’t believe he would remember anything about me, let alone a stupid shirt I wore once. As me and Jon continued talking Y/B/F came running and grabbed my by the arm dragging me back into the crowd of people with her. “Sorry Jon I need her for something!” she screamed while leaving.

Once we got out of the crowd and to somewhere more quiet I asked her what the hell was wrong with her. “Y/B/F everything was going SO GOOD until you came and COMPLETELY RUINED IT.”

“Listen Y/N I didn’t ruin anything, but how did it go?”

“Completely amazing, he remembered that I was a deftones fan and complimented my outfit.”

“Okay great so now all you need to do is make him jealous okay?”

“Jealous? How the fuck do I do that?”

“Uh hello go dance with other guys in front of him, go be sexy. Look desired.”

“How am I supposed to look desired when I’m…not?”

Y/B/F looked completely annoyed at my statement and rolled her eyes. “God you’re an idiot, you know that? Look at you, you’re out here in the sexiest damn thing you’ve probably ever worn, at the same party as the man you want, so just listen to me okay? You look hot and everyone around here is noticing. You’re blind you know that? You’re turning heads so just take my word for it. Go throw yourself at some other guy and make sure Mox sees it.”

“Okay fine. But who and how do I know he’s gonna see?”

“Because I’ll be right next to you dancing with whatever gross friend he’s with.”

So we thrusted ourselves back into the crowd of dancing, drinking, singing, smelly idiots that flooded the living room. Y/B/F had her sights set on a guy in a white v-neck with his friend standing by a wall. We walked towards them and Y/B/F did her thing, as always. “Hey boys wanna dance?” was all it took. Next thing and we were moving and grooving to what was most likely someone’s “Party jams” playlist on their Ipod. Y/B/F made sure were in eye sight of Jon and I was praying this would work. While I continued to dance with v-neck asshole who smelled like way too much axe and booze, Y/B/F leaned over to tell me Jon was making his way over. Was this really working? “Hey Y/N can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Yeah of course.”

That’s when Y/B/F’s plan came crashing down. “Yo man what’s your problem?” v-neck asshole spouted at Jon.

“I could list all of them but that would take all night.” Jon said in response, lessening the gap that was between them.

“You think you’re tough big guy?” said v-neck asshole

“Hey everyone calm down” I said while trying pull v-neck guy away from Jon who looked like he was about to go all hulk smash on him in a moment. But that’s when he pushed me aside, knocking me down, and punching Jon right in the jaw. Everyone around us stopped to watch the two pushing and punching each other in a drunken rage. A few men around us pulled Jon off of his new enemy and walked him away. Still in shock I stood there with Y/BF standing next to me. “You should go find him” she muttered while looking at the bloodied mess of a man he had left behind.

I walked around the house and checked the bathroom and he wasn’t there. But I wandered outside and soon found him. Sitting with a friend he looked like a mess. His lip was busted open with blood smeared across his face and blood all over his hands, the latter not his own though. As I approached his friend got up and left, leaving me and Jon to ourselves. I took a seat next to him on the porch steps and looked him in the eyes. “Are you okay Jon? I’m really sorry about all of this. I shouldn’t have let it happen.”

“You don’t have to be. It wasn’t your fault.” he muttered in his deep soothing voice.

“Well I mean if I didn’t dance with an idiot maybe this could have all been avoided”

Jon let out a chuckle. “Yeah, maybe”

“So what were you gonna ask me?”

“I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the deftones show with me next week.”

Cheeks red with blushing and an unhideable grin on my face I simply replied “I’d love to”

After a few moments of silence soaking in what had just transpired I decided to break the silence and ask him what was truly on my mind. “Hey Jon, what made you ask me?”

“I don’t know, I guess seeing you with another guy made me finally make my move. I’ve been meaning to do that for some time now.”

“Are you sure it just wasn’t the outfit?” I said with a little chuckle behind my words

“Now that was just a bonus.”

Seen Jon all battered up and vulnerable made me quite sad but I’d be lying if it didn’t make me comfortable as well. I felt less anxious and nervous about every word I said and every move I made and instead just felt at ease sitting next to him.

“It was all for you ya know.”

And at that moment I seen his entire body perk back up while a grin emerged across his face. He stared me right in the eyes and I could feel the anxiousness creep back into my body. “Me?”

Looking away from him shyly I lowered my voice and replied simply “Yes.” Then I felt his hand caress my face and turn it back to him. Then with his lips still bloodied we shared our first kiss. His lips and hands warm and gentle but his kiss full of yearning. As the strong taste of blood crept into my mouth I pulled gently away and licked my lips, enjoying every last drop of it.

“God you’re perfect” he replied.


End file.
